


Seven Deadly Sins

by crystal_aces



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, One Shot Collection, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:24:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_aces/pseuds/crystal_aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven Nick/Andy one-shots that will each be inspired by one of the seven deadly sins. </p><p>M in some of the one-shots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was a sad day for all us McCollins shippers out there. They had a great run though, and Andy really did truly care about him, so we should at least be happy about that. I'm happy with the time they spent together, and how much they enjoyed each other. 
> 
> Now that I said all that, on with the story! :)

Andy opened the door, pushing it with her hip as she maneuvered the bags she held in her arms. When she was inside she kicked the door closed before walking quickly to the kitchen. She dropped the bags she held in arms on the table in the center of the room, taking out the bag that she had been holding onto with her mouth and laying it on the table as well. She stared at all the bags for a moment, slightly amazed.

“Um…wow. Looks like someone was hungry.”

Andy’s lips pulled up in a large grin as she turned her head around. Standing at the opening of the kitchen stood the most important person in her life. “You know how hungry I can get, babe.”

Nick laughed, walking up to her and hugging her around the waist. He rested his head on her shoulder as she leaned back into him, both of them staring at the pile of fast food bags that lay on the table.

“That could be interpreted in so many ways,” he said smirking.

Andy let out a loud laugh, smacking him on the shoulder. “Get your head out of the gutter!”

Nick kissed her on the shoulder, smiling when she tilted her head a little to give him more access. “Seriously, what’s with all the food?”

“I have no idea,” she responded. “I was just really hungry, so I stopped at every fast food joint that I passed on my way home.”

“Are you planning on eating all of that now?” he asked, glancing up at her from where his head rested on her shoulder.

Andy was quiet for a moment before answering. “Yeah, I am.”

Nick nodded his head against her, but then paused, looking back at the large pile of bags. “But I think you’re going to need help eating all that, babe.”

Andy laughed, looking at Nick with an eyebrow raised. “And let me guess, you want to help me?”

Nick grinned up at her. “Right you are.”

“Fine, then get us drinks while I sort out the bags,” she said, pulling away from him and walking to the table.

Nick strode up to the refrigerator, and as he opened it he asked, “What do you want to drink?”

“Bring the whole bottle of Coke,” she answered back.

Nick paused, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion. He turned back around to look at her. “You mean for the both of us? You know I don’t really drink soda.”

Andy scoffed at him. “No, not for the both of us. For _me_. You can drink whatever you want.”

Nick shrugged his shoulders. “Ok, I’ll pour you cup.”

“Nick, I want the whole bottle,” she said, looking at him strangely.

He stared at her. “You want the whole bottle? Do you plan on drinking the whole bottle?”

“Yeah, I do,” she answered, shrugging her shoulders.

“But the bottle hasn’t even been opened yet.”

“So?”

“So you plan on drinking this entire bottle of Coke with all of that food?” Nick asked, staring at her in disbelief.

“Wow, babe, I thought you were a fast learner,” she said, smirking at him. “Yes, that’s the plan.”

“Why?”

Andy shrugged. “I’m hungry. I’m thirsty. I’m feeling indulgent.”

Nick didn’t say anything for a moment. Then he sighed, shrugged, and pulled the bottle of Coke from the refrigerator. “Alright then.”

“Thank you,” Andy said, grinning widely at him. “Oh, and you can have anything except the McDonalds.”

He laughed as he walked over to the table with the bottle, where Andy had organized the bags in a way that had left much more room on the table. He placed it down, watching her as she sat to eat.

“Why can’t I have the McDonalds?” he asked.

“Because McDonalds is my favorite. I wouldn’t share it with anyone,” she said, smirking.

Nick laughed. “It’s nice to know I’m not important enough to share your favorite fast food with.”

“Don’t worry, babe, you’ll get there one day,” Andy said, opening one of the bags and pulling out a sandwich.

“I look forward to it,” he said, smiling at her while gently touching her hand.

She looked up at him, her brown eyes crinkling up in happiness, her smile widening across her face.

“So do I.”

And then they ate.


	2. Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, I've just been really busy with so many things right now. But here it is, sin number two!

Nick grasped the steering wheel tightly. He clenched his jaw, unsure of what to do and immensely frustrated by it.

They hadn’t spoken a word to each other since they got in the car. The tension was thick in the air, so thick that it seemed as if even their breathing would throw one of them over the edge. The radio was on, quietly playing some song on a country music station that Andy loved. It made Nick want to rip off his ears.

After a couple of more minutes in painstaking silence, Nick sighed. All the fight and tension left his body. It wasn’t worth it. The power struggle, seeing who would blow up first, it just wasn’t worth it.

And so he gave in to what his gut had been telling him to do since they got to the car.

“Andy, what’s wrong?” he asked.

Andy glanced at him quickly before looking back at the road ahead. “Nothing,” she said, shrugging her shoulders.

Nick took a deep breath before talking. “I know that’s not true, Andy. You’ve been acting strange sine the party. What’s wrong?”

“Why does something have to be wrong? I’m just tired,” she responded, not looking at him.

“Andy…”

“Nick, drop it. You don’t want to have this conversation,” she said, turning to look at him finally, her voice warning him.

But Nick ignored the warning, his irritation resurfacing. “I’m not going to drop it. Why are you so upset? Did something happen at the party?”

“Yes!” Andy finally exclaimed. “Yes, something happened. The fact that you don’t realize what is beyond frustrating!”

There was a moment of silence as Nick tried to think back to what he could’ve done to get her upset. No matter how hard he tried, he still came up blank.

“Of course you still don’t even know what I’m talking about,” she murmured, shaking her head.

“Then tell me,” he said, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

“I shouldn’t have to tell you!” she exclaimed. “You should know.”

A few minutes of silence passed again. Nick was trying to figure out what to say, but it seemed Andy beat him to it.

“That girl.”

Nick furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “What?”

“That girl!” Andy said, glaring at him. “That girl that was talking to you when I came back from the bathroom.”

“You mean Jessica?” Nick asked, vaguely remembering who she was talking about.

“Yeah, _Jessica_ ,” she said with a sneer. “All I do is go to the bathroom, and then I come back and see _Jessica_ all over you.”

Nick blinked in surprise. “Are you _jealous_?”

Andy scoffed. “No,” she said, her voice betraying her.

Nick couldn’t help the loud laugh that came out of his mouth. “You’re mad at me because you’re jealous?”

“I’m not jealous,” she said, shrugging her shoulders. “I’m just concerned that she might have transferred her STDs on you as she was whispering seductively into your ear.”

“She – what?” Nick asked, his eyes wide and filled with barely contained humor. “She was not.”

“Yes, she was. It was disgusting. She was practically in your lap,” Andy huffed.

“Babe, that’s not even what happened,” he said, smirking slightly. “She’s from a different station and was telling me about something that happened to her on the job once. She didn’t even come near my lap.”

“Maybe that’s what it looked like to you, but not to anyone else,” she said.

Nick turned to look at Andy, humor gone and his soft brown eyes looking at her deeply. “Andy, it doesn’t matter what any girl does. I only love you.”

The tension slowly seeped out of Andy’s limbs. She turned to look at Nick, had turned back to looking at the road. She bit her bottom lip, thankful that such a caring and handsome man loved her.

She sighed. “I know. I’m sorry. I overreacted.”

“Actually,” Nick said with a wide smirk, “you’re really hot when you’re jealous.”

Andy rolled her eyes at him but let out a laugh.

“Doesn’t matter anyway. Jessica might want you, but in the end you’re going to bed with me,” she said, smiling lopsidedly.

“Can’t wait,” Nick said, smirk still set in place.

Neither one of them spoke for the rest of the ride, but it was a comfortable silence. Both stayed silent as Andy placed her hand over Nick’s on the clutch, but the light squeeze he gave her hand was enough to keep her happy forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought it was rage at first didn't you? Well, I got you! :D 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one.


	3. Sloth

Andy slowly opened her eyes, blinking at the sunlight that streamed through the window. She reveled in the warmth around her, curling in on herself as she basked in it.

Nick was pressed against her, his arm placed delicately around her waist as his face nuzzled into her hair. His legs were tangled with her own under the covers. Andy could feel his chest rising and lowering against her back with every breath he took.

Feeling content, Andy smiled as she listened to Nick’s quiet breathing. She had always been thankful that he didn’t snore. She had been amazed by it when she first discovered it, and it soon became a quirk of his that she loved.

After a few moments of this, Andy realized that there was a flashing light coming from her bedside table. As soon as she properly looked at it, her eyes widened as she gave a start.

“Oh shit,” she muttered as she quickly pulled back the covers, sitting up. The air was cold against her previously heated skin, making her bare arms break out in goose bumps instantly.

Behind her the sheets ruffled and shifted, followed by an exhale. “Babe?”

Andy turned around, looking at the adorable expression Nick had on. His eyebrows were pulled together in confusion, but his soft brown eyes were still hazy with sleep. His lips formed a sort of pout-frown that made Andy’s heart swell.

“Hey, honey,” she said as she kissed his forehead. “I gotta go. I have to be at the bar and I’m super late.”

Nick sat up, his expression still in place, but the haze slowly fading away from his eyes.

“Isn’t that at eleven?” he asked.                                             

“Yeah, it was,” she answered, grimacing as she stood up and hurried around the room looking for clothes to wear.

“Was?” Nick asked, catching the slip. He glanced at the clock on Andy’s bedside table. “Shit.”

The clock read that it was 10 minutes to noon.

Nick looked at Andy, who was still sifting through clothes. “Can’t you call them and tell them you got sick?” he asked.

Andy paused, glancing at Nick with a raised eyebrow and amusement shining in her eyes.

“I told Cal I would help him run the bar today. How bad would it look if I bailed out an hour _after_ I was supposed to be there?” she asked.

Nick shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t think it would look _that_ bad.”

Andy laughed, throwing her head back. She looked at Nick, noting that all traces of sleep were gone from his expression. Replacing it was a wide grin that seemed to brighten the whole room.

“I’m sure _you_ don’t think that it does, but I’d rather not take the chance,” she said.

Nick pouted, which only made his lips more alluring to Andy. “Not even for me?”

Andy bit her bottom lip, taking in the sight in front of her. Nick was still sprawled in bed, under the covers. His bare chest was peeking out as he leaned back, putting pressure on his elbows as he looked at her. His brown hair was tousled from sleep and strands were going every which way. There was an empty spot next to him on the bed, which was always occupied by her.

In the end her conscience lost the waging battle, her heart and body muting whatever her brain had been trying to deny her.

She sighed, fighting back a smile. “Hand me my phone.”

Nick grinned, reaching across the bed and picking up her phone off her bedside table. He tossed it over to her lightly, and somehow she managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

*****

After she called the bar, her conversation with Cal filled with apologies and fake coughing that made Nick chuckle lightly, she hung up the phone and threw it at the bed.

“That was terrible acting,” Nick said, smiling widely at her.

Andy made a face at him. “What are you talking about? I’m a great actress.”

Nick raised his eyebrows. “Whatever you say.”

She pouted at him, and then herself at the bed – or more specifically, at him. She landed on him, laughing when she heard him let out a muffled sound. He gathered her in his arms, tickling her waist. Andy laughed again, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

When they both settled down, they were on their sides, staring at each other with smiles on their faces.

“We should stay in bed today,” Nick suggested.

Andy wiggled her eyebrows at him, her brown eyes shining with amusement.

“I didn’t mean it like that, but that offer is on the table, too,” he said, grinning.

Nick rolled his eyes playfully. “Smartass.”

Andy yawned, scrunching her face together as she did it. Nick gazed at her knowingly, turning her around so that he was spooning her again.

She looked back at him with a quirked eyebrow.

“You’re still tired. Sleep for a little longer,” he said, kissing her bare shoulder.

Andy smiled, kissing him softly before humming her appreciation.

“What about your offer?” she asked.

“It’ll still be there when you wake up. I’m not going anywhere.”

Andy left it at that, wiggling closer to him as his arm snaked around her waist. She instantly fell asleep, her breathing even and carefree.

Nick doesn’t know how long he lay there, staring at her glowing body as she peacefully slept. But he does know that eventually her breathing became a lullaby to him, and he drifted off into a deep sleep. Something else he knows? There was nowhere else he would have rather been.


End file.
